Yo Quisiera
by Bloomphantom
Summary: Songfic: Después de años estando juntos, un incidente causa que la pareja se separe. Ahora cierto erizo tiene una oportunidad para estar con ella, una oportunidad para ser feliz estando a su lado...


Hola! La idea de este fic lo tuve hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo habia terminado xD...  
Hace un par de dias me encargaron una historia para una clase y pues decidi llevar este terminado... asi que aqui esta!  
Se trata de un Song-Fic... algo cursi... pero fue lo que me salio tras escuchar la cancion xD  
Espero y les guste

Yo quisiera (C) Reik

* * *

**Yo quisiera  
**

Era una tarde de invierno. El cielo se mantenía despejado, pero aun se podía sentir la fría temperatura de la época. Un joven erizo negro caminaba por una senda con la mirada baja. Tenía el ceño fruncido, algo le molestaba. No, no era el frio, pues su abrigo negro lo mantenía bien protegido del helado clima. Levanto la vista y observo a unos cuantos metros su destino. Frunció un poco más el ceño. Odiaba tener que ir a ese lugar.

Llegó a la puerta de la morada. Suspiró amargamente antes de tocar el timbre. Se cruzó de brazos tras escuchar la corta melodía del timbre. Pasaron unos cinco largos minutos antes de que una eriza rosada abriera la puerta.

– Hola Shadow – Saludó con una sonrisa algo desanimada.  
– Hola Rose – Saludó seco. Levantó una ceja al verla algo triste, pues anteriormente siempre lo saludaba animadamente.

Amy se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar al erizo azabache. Una vez dentro, Shadow le dio una mirada al lugar, parecía que nada había cambiado desde su última visita, hace más de un mes.

– ¿Rouge te ha mandado? – Preguntó, tratando de sonar normal.  
– Sí. Me ha pedido que recogiera el vestido que te presto – Contestó, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Quizás aquella murciélago era su mejor amiga, pero eso no significaba que tenía derecho en pedirle… o más bien, obligarle a hacer algo que él se había negado. Al principio iba a aceptar, pero al escuchar a donde tenía que ir, había cambio de idea. Por más excusas y amenazas que le daba a su mejor amiga –Aunque ahora dudaba de eso– no pudo evitar hacer su petición. Dio un suspiro y se alejó de aquel recuerdo.

– Bien. Ahorita te lo doy, deja voy a traerlo.

Shadow observó como corría a su habitación. Miró por un tiempo la puerta del segundo piso por la cual había entrado, sabía que algo andaba mal con ella. Observó el lugar una vez más. Las paredes de la casa estaban pintadas de blanco, con un par de líneas rosas que dividían las paredes horizontalmente. Las cortinas eran del mismo color de las líneas de las paredes. El sofá era de color café claro, al igual que unos cuantos muebles. Siguió divisando el lugar hasta que algo captó su atención. Caminó y tomó del suelo una foto que se encontraba partida en dos verticalmente. Vio la parte derecha de la foto, era Amy, sonriendo como solía hacerlo. En la parte izquierda se encontraba el erizo azul, sonriendo igualmente, como si disfrutara de estar alado de ella. Recordaba esa foto, pues él la había tomado, lo único que no entendía era ¿Por qué esta partida a la mitad?

– ¿Recuerdas esa foto? Fue hace dos años, cuando yo solamente tenía 15.

El erizo negro giró levemente su cabeza sobre su hombro, observando a la eriza con la mirada al suelo.

– ¿Por qué rompiste esta foto? – Preguntó, esperando que su duda fuera contestada, pero así no fue. Rápidamente dedujo algo, cosa que lo molesto – Te hizo algo, ¿Cierto?

Acertó. El gimoteo de la eriza había contestado por ella.

_Soy tu mejor amigo,  
Tu pañuelo de lágrimas  
De amores perdidos…_

Amy soltó el vestido que llevaba en sus manos y corrió hacia Shadow. Lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. Necesitaba desahogarse y eso él lo entendía. Correspondió el abrazo. Acarició suavemente el cabello de la eriza, tratando así de calmarla.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? – Preguntó, separándose de ella.

_Te recargas en mi hombro  
Tu llanto no cesa,  
Yo sólo te acaricio…_

– No… no quisiera hablar de eso – Dijo Amy mientras bajaba la mirada, limpiándose lo que quedaban de sus lágrimas.  
– Es mejor desahogarse que llevar ese peso contigo – Dijo con tono serio.

Amy dudó por un momento. Es cierto, después de tanto tiempo Shadow se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos, pero ¿Debía contarle lo sucedido a él? Recordó que él siempre escuchaba y entendía el problema de los demás, tenía el don de la empatía, no como la mayoría de sus amigos, ni siquiera su novio. Después de meditarlo un momento, asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se dirigieron al sofá. Una vez sentados, Shadow esperó a que ella comenzara a hablar.

– Ayer… - Comenzó a decir después de unos minutos – Ayer tenía una cita con Sonic. Como no tenía un vestido nuevo, esa tarde fui con Rouge y le pedí que me prestara uno. Cuando caminaba de regreso a casa, lo vi... – Calló por un momento. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos nuevamente.  
– ¿Qué sucedió? – Incito a que continuara con su relato  
– Lo vi con otra… con… Sally Acorn. Ellos dos se estaban…

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir como si de una cascada se tratase, ella decidió no completar la oración, pues le doria demasiado recordar aquello.

– Shadow… – Susurró, colocando su rostro entre sus manos – ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer esto? – Dijo difícilmente, se podía oír claramente el nudo en su garganta.

_Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos  
Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo _

El erizo colocó su mano en el hombro de la eriza. Entendía muy bien como se sentía, pues él ya estaba viviendo algo parecido.

– Tú no has hecho nada. Ese Faker no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo vea perdido.  
– No lo creo – Dijo difícilmente.  
– ¿Por qué lo dices?  
– Él parecía… disfrutar de aquello – Musitó.

La eriza abrazó nuevamente a su amigo. Le dolía… le dolía demasiado recordar aquello.

_Me pides mil consejos para protegerte  
De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido_

Shadow frunció el ceño mientras apretaba sus puños. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese Faker a hacerle algo así? No se lo iba a permitir. Lo que más odiaba era ver a sus seres queridos sufrir, más cuando ese ser querido se tratara de la chica de sus sueños. Así es, Shadow The Hedgehog estaba enamorado de Amy Rose, pero lamentablemente Sonic le había pedido ser su novio, antes de que él pudiera pedírselo. Él lo había aceptado. Con tan solo ver a su Amy feliz, el igualmente lo estaría.

Suspiró lentamente, tratando así que todo su enfado se esfumara.

_Lo que no sabes es que…  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada_

– ¿Shadow? – Llamó su atención, pues lo encontraba muy pensativo, cosa que le extrañó.  
– Lo siento Rose – Contestó, una vez ya relajado – Solo que me es difícil de creerlo. Después de 3 años estando juntos, él te haya hecho eso.  
– No Shadow. Dime en que pensabas en verdad. No creo que te hayas enojado tanto solo por algo que me sucedió – Dijo seria.

_Tú te me quedas viendo,  
Y me preguntas,  
Si algo me está pasando…_

El erizo se sorprendió un poco. No podía decirle la verdad, no cuando ella se encontraba así, pues solo traería más problemas.

– ¿Shadow? – Lo llamó nuevamente.

_Y yo no sé qué hacer,  
Si tú supieras que... me estoy muriendo  
Quisiera decirte... lo que yo siento, no_

– Recordaba – Respondió.  
– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó.  
– Que he pasado por algo parecido – Contestó simplemente.  
– ¿Alguien te ha abandonado? – Preguntó levemente sorprendida.  
– Algo así.  
– ¿Quien? – Preguntó, olvidando por un momento su situación, enfocándose más en el erizo azabache.

Problema.

Eso era algo que Shadow no quería contestar, pero conociendo a Amy, no dejaría de preguntar hasta escuchar la respuesta.

_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,  
Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre_

– Vamos, dime. Yo te he contado mi situación, ahora dime tú – Dijo la eriza, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Suspiró. No sabía cómo librarse de esa. Además no era el momento adecuado para decirle sobre sus sentimientos.

– Ella… – Susurró – Ella es una chica muy linda. Desearía estar siempre con ella. Que me regalara una de sus angelicales sonrisas, que me abrazara con sus suaves brazos, que me viera con sus hermosos ojos, que me besara con sus delicados labios…  
– Vaya… – Susurró – Jamás pensé escuchar ese tipo de palabras saliendo de ti. Realmente estas muy enamorado, ¿No es cierto?

Asintió, sonriendo levemente.

– ¿Qué paso con ella?  
– Un chico se me adelantó y le pidió ser su novia – Dijo con un tono amargo. Suspiro cerrando los ojos y sonrió – Ella es hermosa. Su sonrisa angelical me derrite, sus ojos con como dos gemas brillantes, es tan delicada, pero a la vez tan fuerte…  
– ¿Quién es esa desafortunada? – Preguntó con curiosidad. Jamás había escuchado tan bellas palabras de tan inexpresivo ser. Sabía que realmente estaba enamorado.  
– Esa chica… Esa chica desafortunada…

_Por eso...  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada _

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió al erizo negro de betas rojas. Amy se levantó y caminó a la entrada del lugar. Shadow decidió seguirla guardando la distancia. La eriza rosada abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver de quien se trataba.

– Ho-hola Amy… – Tartamudeó.  
– Sonic… ¿Qué demonios quieres? – Pregunto la eriza, tratando de no volver a llorar  
– Yo… vine a pedirte perdón – Respondió, alejando su mirada de ella.  
– ¿Y crees que te la voy a dar? Pues fíjate que estas muy mal.  
– Sabia que eso dirías… – Dijo bajando la mirada – Pero quiero que al menos me escuches.  
– ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! – Le gritó, cerrando la puerta, pero Sonic la detuvo con su mano.  
– Por favor Amy, solo te pido un minuto – Rogó.

Suspiró derrotada. Odiaba decirlo, pero Sonic tenía mucho poder sobre ella.

– Un minuto.  
– Gracias – Agradeció tranquilizándose – Veras, Sally acaba de llegar a la ciudad, ha estado mucho tiempo sin saber de nuestros amigos, de ti, de mi… de nosotros. Ella cuando me encontró, nos pusimos a platicar por un tiempo cuando de pronto… me besó. Traté de apartarla, pero ella se negaba. Al final, cuando se separo de mi, le dije lo de nosotros. Al inicio se molestó, pues pensó que aun tenía sentimientos por ella, pero después lo entendió.

Apretó los dientes mientras frunció el ceño. Se acerco a paso apresurado hacia la entrada, apartando con delicadeza a Amy del camino, para quedar frente a frente del erizo azulado.

– ¡MENTIRA! – Gritó, sorprendiendo notablemente al erizo. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?  
– No lo es… –Dijo una cuarta voz, sorprendiendo al trió de erizos.  
– Acorn… – Gruño la eriza de tez rosada, mientras apretaba sus puños.  
– Amy, créele. Yo no tenía idea de que tú y Sonic eran novios. Realmente lo lamento mucho – Se disculpo con la mirada al suelo.

Amy notó como unas cuantas gotas caían al suelo, cerca de los pies de la ardilla. ¿Estaba llorando?

– Entenderé si no quieres volver a verme, pero al menos he podido explicarte las cosas – Intervino el erizo azul.

Shadow exhaló con cierto enojo. Dirigió su mirada a la eriza que se encontraba a su lado. Ella igualmente dirigió su mirada a él, observándose durante unos cuantos segundos, como si estuvieran comunicándose, leyendo lo que el otro pensaba. Amy asintió.  
Camino a paso lento hacia la ardilla café. Colocó su mano entre las de ella, en señal de apoyo. Sally levanto la mirada, sus ojos azules estaban inundados de lagrimas. Amy le sonrió tristemente, siendo correspondida por ella.  
Sally se sorprendió al sentir un abrazo de parte de la eriza. Nunca lo había hecho, pues en el pasado ambas se llevaban de lo peor. Aun así, la abrazó con el mismo afecto.

– Gracias – Le susurró – Espero que seamos grandes amigas algún día – Dijo Amy  
– Claro que lo seremos – Contestó con una sonrisa.

Ambas se separaron. La eriza camino hacia Sonic, quien había visto la escena un tanto sorprendido. Ella rió un poco al ver la cara confundida del erizo azul, poco después le dio un beso en su mejilla, dejándolo aun mas confundido.

– Lamento no haberte escuchado antes – Se disculpó nerviosamente.  
– Perdóname tú. No era mi intención lastimarte. Además, yo-  
– Shhh… – Lo calló, colocando su dedo índice en sus labios – Hablas demasiado… ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a celebrar el regreso de Sal? – Se giró para verla – ¿Qué te parece?  
– Ah… pues… no es necesario…  
– Vamos, ¡prometo que te divertirás!  
– Sera mejor que aceptes Sally, ella no acepta un no por respuesta –Dijo Sonic  
– En ese caso… ¡Acepto! – Exclamó sonriente  
– ¿Qué nos dices tú, Shadow? – Cuestionó Amy

El erizo negro negó con la cabeza. Entró a la sala de la casa y regresó con el vestido en sus manos.

– Debo regresarle esto a Rouge – Dijo antes de comenzar a alejarse del lugar – Nos vemos – Se despidió.

Cielos, que excusa más tonta había dicho, pero fue lo que se le ocurrió para alejarse de ellos.

Una vez ya lejos, contempló el anaranjado cielo. Sonrió débilmente, al menos había visto a aquella chica feliz nuevamente. Recordó aquella pregunta que le había preguntado. Cerró los ojos tranquilamente, mientras sonreía un poco más.

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto… tu vida._

– Esa chica desafortunada…

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto...tu vida… _

- Eres tú, Amy Rose…


End file.
